vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryotaro Nogami
|-|Ryotaro Nogami= |-|In Heisei Generation Forever= |-|Kamen Rider Den-O= |-|Den-O Rod Form= |-|Den-O Ax Form= |-|Den-O Gun Form= |-|Den-O Wing Form= |-|Climax Form= |-|Super Climax Form= |-|Liner Form= |-|Yuuki Skull Form= Summary Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎 Nogami Ryōtarō) is a very unlucky young man. When he first appears, he managed to lodge himself on his bike in a tall tree, due to his horrific streak of bad luck. But though jinxed, Ryotaro keeps looking on the bright side. In the middle of an unusually bad day, he discovered the Rider Pass and possessed by a time-travelling monster called an Imagin, meets a strange girl who tells him he's a Singularity Point, who can consciously overpower an Imagin who possesses him, as well as exist outside of time. After persuasion from said girl, he decides to use it for the betterment of mankind as the eponymous Kamen Rider Den-O (仮面ライダー電王 Kamen Raidā Den'ō). As Ryotaro continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body and using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes and some strands of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin while gaining their abilities and some of their strength along with it. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-B while possessed by Imagin | High 8-C | High 8-C, 4-B with DenKamen Sword | 4-B Name: Ryotaro Nogami, Kamen Rider Den-O, "Warrior of Love" (Introduced themselve by Urataros) Origin: Kamen Rider Den-O Gender: Male Age: Young adult, become older than before in Heisei Generation Forever. Classification: Human, Singularity Point, Time Traveler, Kamen Rider |-|Human and possessed by Imagin= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics while possessed by Imagin, Acausality (Type 1, As a Singularity Point, he exist independently of time itself, and be unaffected by changes after a timeline paradox, Ryotaro's mind and physical appearance retains it's original state. This makes him invaluable against time manipulators. Includes immunity to losing his memories and powers upon the creation of Another Den-O), minor Resistance to Possession (As a Singularity Point, he can suppress an Imagin's will when it takes over their body and is not tempted by the free wish an Imagin can grant. As long as he is conscious, he can expel the Imagin from his body and send it back to the Train of Time), Multiple Personalities while possessed by Imagin, Time Travel with DenLiner, Limited Telepathy with the Taros', Transformation. |-|Kamen Rider Den-O= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Many of his attacks are energy-based), Electricity Manipulation, Missiles Creation and Multiple Personalities in Climax Form, Pseudo-Flight in Super Climax Form, Creation (Can create a energy-manifestation of DenLiner during the finisher's), Attack Potency: Human level, Wall level while possessed by Imagin (Throw a man hard enough that send him flying) | Large Building level (Defeated the Wolf Imagin, who could destroy many large building) | Large Building level, Solar System level with DenKamen Sword (The sword itself is the combine power of 4 Imagins similar to Climax Form) | Solar System level (Fought alongside with Diend's, break G Den-O's "Perfect Weapon" which can overpower Diend's Dimension Shoot) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman speed (20-26.3 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Compare to Wolf Imagin, who could deflect bullets) | Superhuman speed (29 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reaction and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Comparable to Diend's) Lifting Strength: Normal Human, Superhuman while possessed by Imagin (Easily throw a man far away) Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall Class while possessed by Imagin | Large Building Class, Large Star Class with DenKamen Sword | Large Building Class | Solar System Class Durability: Human level, Wall level while possessed by Imagin | Large Building level | Large Building level | Solar System level Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee to hundreds of meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Den-O Belt:' Transformation belt for Den-O *'Rider Pass:' A device to scan on the belt *'Climax Cellphone K-Taros:' Transformation device to become Climax, Liner, or Super Climax Form *'DenGasher:' Personal weapon for Den-O, which used ways to form each weapon, but each form also displays various variations in which the weapons are attached in fancy and tricky manners that differ from the norm. *'DenKamen Sword:' Liner Form's primary weapon, a large sword with a blade in the shape of a clock hand, created by the Taros for Ryotaro thanks to Ryutaros' drawing, serving as a means of communication from the Den-Liner. Once the Rider Pass is inserted into the blade, Den-O assumes Liner Form to use the sword's full power. The four Tarōs are then (humorously) united at a single point. *'DenLiner:' Den-O's personal train for the purpose of traveling through time and launching attacks against Gigandeaths. *'Machine Den-Bird:' Den-O's Rider Machine Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Often relied on others to fight while using his body as a vessel. As he trained more with the others he learned to fight more by himself, shown when he gained access to Liner Form. Although he became more capable at fighting alone, Ryotaro seems to still work best with the other Taros through teamwork. Extremely unlucky to the point that he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control and going up a fallen sign. Plat Form does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms making it the weakest form. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Key: Ryotaro Nogami | Kamen Rider Den-O | Liner Form | Climax Form Gallery > Kamen Rider Den O Henshin Form and Finisher Kamen Rider Den-O First Henshin and Fight Kamen Rider Den-O Ryotaro Nogami All Imagin Possessions. Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form VS Momotaros Kamen Rider Den O Saraba Final Battle Kamen Rider Den-O - Climax Jump - DenLiner Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Wing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Zi-O Appearances